Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a profiled cross-section three-dimensional woven fabric, such as a woven fabric having an I-shaped, T-shaped, L-shaped, U-shaped, or otherwise shaped, cross-section, and providing a textile structure suitable for use as a fiber-reinforced composite material such as fiber-reinforced plastic composite material or a woven fabric, three-dimensional structure, such as shown in FIGS. 4 and 7 hereof, for use as an insert core or piece for insertion in a void formed at a portion where laminated webs bend in an I or inverted T-shaped beam fabricated from laminated webs such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,723 and Japanese patent laid open application No. 64-75266.